Status Checks
by mcat
Summary: Follow up to E Malama - Danny and Steve reunite after their separate cases/adventures.  Slash.


Status Check

mcat

February 9, 2011

Follow up to E Malama

Steve smiled as their witness, Julie Masters, swore to tell the truth on the stand. Their job done, justice being served, he slowly backed out of the courtroom, giving Chin Ho and Kono quick nods. They soon followed and met him in outside the closed doors.

"Good job, guys," Steve told them. "Why don't we all get out of here, now; wrap things up."

"We'll get it done, Boss," Chin Ho offered. He'd seen the uneasiness that still lurked in Steve's eyes. "You go see how Danny's doing."

Steve nodded gratefully to Chin Ho and headed for the door. Getting outside, he quickly realized that he didn't have a vehicle to drive – his truck was still at the safe house – so he flagged down a cab. The driver gave him a strange look – he was still wearing his jungle commando gear – so he showed his badge. Then he had to decide upon where to go – _where was his partner?_ Once in the cab, he told the driver to wait a second, then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Danny's number.

"_You okay?"_ Danny asked without even waiting for Steve to say anything.

"Where are you?"

"_And I'll ask again. Are. You. Okay?"_

"I'm _fine_," Steve replied, rolling his eyes. It was Danny that he was worried about. "And _I'll_ ask again. Where are you?"

"_I'm at the office, doing a little research. You?"_

"I'm on my way there now," Steve told him. "Wait for me."

He ended the call before Danny could ask him any more questions or argue about having to wait and gave the cab driver a destination. He now knew that Danny was not in the middle of planning Stan's murder, was not in custody for Stan's murder or anything else that had to do with the day's events involving Stan, Rachel or Grace. If Danny was at the office and worried about him, then Danny was calm and in no danger to or from anyone. Until he got there, anyway.

As the cab was nearing the Palace, Steve remembered one important thing. He called Danny again.

"_What?"_

"Meet me outside. I need cab money," he said and again quickly ended the call so Danny couldn't argue with him.

When the cab arrived in front of the Palace, Danny was waiting at the curb. His eyebrows were raised and his lips were pursed – he was obviously upset with Steve, not believing the man didn't have cab fare and was expecting him to pay it. But at the same time, he had his wallet out, open in his hands…

He paid the fare to the cab and looked his partner over. "Don't you look all commando… so… _manly_."

Steve smirked, the remark not unexpected, and walked past him, heading toward the office.

"And I don't get a thank you?" Danny called after him, turning to follow. "That was six bucks, you know!"

Steve ignored Danny's call and kept walking. He knew if Danny was joking about the cab fare, then Grace and Rachel and even step-Stan, were all fine. Or, again, he thought, at least fine enough that Danny was here at the office and not planted at their house. Or in HPD's lockup. His stress level was diminishing.

He walked straight to his office and moved to the right of the door, waiting for Danny to follow. Because he knew he would.

"…that was six bucks, McGarrett," Danny continued, counting off on his fingers as he walked and talked. "Added to the twelve you still owe me for pizza two nights ago, ten for the beer last week and twenty for the gas for your truck this morning, and you owe me…"

Danny didn't get to finish tallying the money Steve owed him. He felt the gust of wind as the door flew closed, then found himself shoved up against it, Steve's body tight against his.

"I'll pay you back," Steve whispered before pressing a kiss against Danny's lips.

Danny reciprocated, and then gently pushed Steve back, saying, "That covered about half the cab fare."

Steve smiled and looked Danny over. He took hold of his partner's hands in his, gently turning them over to look at the knuckles.

"No punches thrown," Danny stated, knowing Steve was looking for evidence that he'd beaten Stan or someone else up. "Stan's in one piece; not his fault."

Steve looked up questioningly. "Whose, then?"

Danny walked around toward Steve's desk and ran his fingers through his hair, letting a sigh and some stress out. "Some guy he was dealing with – a housing inspector or something. He pointed to the doorway – meaning to point to his own office – got some tapes of the guy jacking up prices, illegal stuff. Stan had the goods on him, the bad guy knew it."

"That was the research you were doing?" Steve asked. "We need to find this guy now?"

Danny smiled. He knew Steve would be in on this, willing to make sure these loose ends were taken care of.

"Yeah. And I already talked to the guy," Danny replied. "He knows what's at stake now; who he's dealing with."

Steve was satisfied. His partner did what needed to be done and nothing more. Steve moved in closer to Danny again, grabbing him around his waist. "So we're good?"

"Good, meaning I can sleep tonight and not worry about my little girl?"

"Yeah," Steve replied, kissing Danny's cheek.

"Good, meaning I can sleep tonight and not worry about you traipsing around the jungles of Hawaii in full commando mode?"

"Yeah." The other cheek kissed.

Danny nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Good, meaning I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight because you'll be in full commando mode paying me back for all the money you owe me?"

"Yeah." A kiss to his lips.

"Then we're good."


End file.
